Recomeço
by sinnerprayers
Summary: Quando você precisa mudar tudo, como fazer tudo dar certo? Sasuke x Sakura x Naruto


**Recomeço**

O sol adentrou a janela sem ser convidado, parando sutilmente sobre seus tornozelos descobertos. A garota se mexeu desconfortável, embora o calor já atrapalhasse muito seu sono. Novamente tinha se esquecido de fechar as cortinas, todo dia o mesmo comportamento que lhe custava 20 minutos de sono precioso.

\- Sakura! – A voz da mãe ressoou pelo vão da escada, que ficava bem próximo da porta do quarto da garota.

\- Ah não, mãe, ainda nem deu a hora! – Reclamou consultando mecanicamente o horário no celular, que estava repousado na mesa de cabeceira. – Ainda tenho pelo menos 15 minutos antes de estar atrasada.

\- Você esqueceu que hoje é o dia que você vai se apresentar na nova escola?

Os olhos da garota abriram-se com um leve sinal de susto. Não era como se fosse tímida, estava bem longe de ser, na verdade. Mas sempre se preocupara muito com o modo como as coisas podem se desenvolver em um _habitat_ estranho. E definitivamente mudar de escola no meio do segundo ano do ensino médio era estar em um novo ambiente.

Sakura levantou-se com muito esforço e se forçou a parar na frente do espelho e viu que não estava tão mal quanto poderia estar. Olhou de relance para o cabelo e sorriu, a mãe ainda estava cuspindo fogo por causa daquilo e esta – entre outras – fora uma das causas pra repentina mudança de escola.

\- MAS O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – A mãe da garota indagou indignada. Sakura estivera esperando por meses por aquilo, esperou a mãe viajar e se aproveitou de um pequeno momento de distração do pai para descolorir todo o cabelo castanho e recobrir todas as madeixas de rosa. E embora estivesse sofrendo grande represália pela decisão, ainda estava se sentindo muito bem pela escolha.

Claro que a mãe decidiu que tudo aquilo era uma fase e fruto de más influências da escola em que a filha estava matriculada: Doce ilusão. Sakura nunca precisou que ninguém lhe dissesse o que fazer, ela tomara todas as decisões, inclusive pelos outros, às vezes.

Bem, mas agora estava com aquele frio na barriga por chegar a um lugar onde não conhecia ninguém. Desde que seus pais entraram em crise no casamento, Sakura decidira ser menos emocional e apelou para se tornar mais independente, mesmo que neste caso toda a independência possível não passasse de uma tintura de cabelo. Talvez por causa desta rebeldia, a mãe decidira mandá-la para a escola mais distante da cidade. Era quase impossível manter relações com alguém assim.

A garota entrou no chuveiro e massageou os cabelos longos e cor-de-rosa, fechando os olhos e curtindo a temperatura fria da água em um dia tão quente. Pouco mais de uma hora depois, estava pronta e seus medos se comprovaram: o uniforme era horrível. Olhou com desprezo para a camiseta branca e azul e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas.

\- Tô pronta, mãe. – Anunciou ajeitando o lenço vermelho que usou para amarrar os cabelos.

\- Olha aqui, mocinha. – A mãe apontou o dedo indicador para ela, enquanto trazia torradas para a mesa. – Eu espero que você se comporte. Eu conheço o diretor da escola e ele me fez um grandíssimo favor aceitando você a esta altura do campeonato.

\- O que eu posso fazer? Não pedi pra mudar de escola. – Respondeu com indiferença, servindo-se de um copo de suco e acompanhando o twitter pelo celular.

\- Só porque eu devolvi seu celular, não quer dizer que você não pode ter que devolvê-lo.

\- Mas sem ele, como você vai vigiar meus passos na zona rural, mãe?

\- Não é zona rural, Sakura. Só não é no centro.

Em pouco tempo estavam prostradas perto da fachada da escola, que era bem bonita. O porteiro era um moço bem simpático, apesar de se vestir de forma um tanto caricata e continuar repetindo ser capaz de abrir até o oitavo portão, a escola nem parecia tão grande assim.

\- Onde podemos encontrar o senhor diretor? – A mãe perguntou. – Marcamos hora com ele.

O porteiro as conduziu por um prédio que ficava à esquerda da entrada e seguiram por um pequeno corredor até uma sala escura e pessimamente decorada. O diretor estava sentado atrás da mesa e apesar de seu corpo não ser visível, era claro que se tratava de alguém baixo, mas se a mãe não tivesse informado, não imaginaria que se tratava de um homem.

\- Olá, Mebuki! – O diretor se levantou aos pulinhos e deu um abraço na mãe da menina.

\- Orochimaru! – Mebuki deu um beijo na bochecha do diretor, que balançou os longos cabelos para trás e deu uma risadinha.

\- Hoho. Sakura, não é? Sua cara, Mebuki. – Disse dando tapinhas de simpatia no topo da cabeça da menina, que se controlou para não revirar os olhos involuntariamente. – Vejamos, vejamos. Você foi colocada na turma do 2º ano C.

\- Mas essa turma não é tipo a pior? – A menina perguntou indignada.

\- Dos segundos anos sim, da escola não. Na verdade é a segunda pior da escola. – O diretor sorriu. – Mas você consegue alcançá-los, ano que vem você se matricula mais cedo e consegue uma vaga na turma A.

A mãe preferiu ficar conversando com o diretor, enquanto Sakura foi conduzida pelo porteiro até sua sala, que ficava no segundo andar do prédio principal. A garota respirou fundo na porta da sala 2-C e abriu a porta.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

 _Então, bom dia/tarde/noite. O primeiro capítulo foi mais sério, porque a personagem principal é mais séria do que os outros, mas espero que com o tempo dê pra desenvolver melhor os ambientes, as personagens e as histórias. Com o tempo, se tudo der certo, as histórias serão melhor construídas. Obrigado por ler. E se gostaram, deixem um review, que é muito importante pra melhorar._


End file.
